Yuki Kuran
Yuki Kuran is a respected Pureblood vampire known to be of the Kuran bloodline. She is the adoptive daughter of Juri and Haruka Kuran, but known and respectfully titled as their daughter. She uses a powerful anti-vampire weapon that she is capable of wielding as her own. She is able to wield any anti-vampire weapon and create weapons out of her blood. Her real age is estimated to be around 15,000 years old. She is the younger sister of Kaname, elder sister of Yuuki. When put into the family she was allegedly born as the "older twin sister" of Nicholas. However, it is true that she is a twin to a late sister, Lilith. Her real name is really Yuki, although she had a different name surname but she was forbidden from saying it and married the Kuran, Nicholas. '' First History as the Uraboku, Yuki. To be filled out soon ^^ Background She was known to be the third daughter of the Kuran family. She is not actually Haruka and Juuri's biological daughter as everyone thinks she is. She is actually the Ancestress of another vampire family. This fact is similar to who is the ancestor of the Kuran's. She was awakened by Kaname when he stumbled upon her coffin in the lost Uraboku crypt. She had placed herself in the coffin for many year under hiding with a masking spell. After he awakened her and she explained her family's story, Kaname was able to recollect her as one of the friend of his grandchild, from his first lineage, Jacper. He brought her home to Juuri and asked, "May we protect our ally?" in the time of Juuri labor of Nicolas in hopes of keeping her safe. In her reversed aging she is two years younger than her sister, Amber and the same age as her brother (and unknowingly future-husband) Nicholas, being raised as his twin sister. Both continue to call her their sister because of the adoption and re-raising by their parents. Since prior to her reversed aging she has been able to control Shadows. Since her re-raising under the genes of the Kurans create wolf familiars like her brother, Kaname, and is able to control them. She can heal humans (as she chooses and pleases) just by touching their wound with her power for this activates. Through her Uraboku family she is able to heal vampires by applying her blood to the wound. When these adoptive parents temporarily died, she went to cross academy with Nicholas and lived as a night class student. she watched over the of her younger sibling in the school ground. When Kaname took Amber with him, Yuuki left, Arthur bringing Nicole to follow Kaname, and Nicholas terribly harmed in the war(and laid to sleep in a coffin for sometime); she felt as if her siblings abandoned her and that they didn't care about her at all. As a result, Nicholas blamed himself for her pain and is now very protective about her. He will do anything to keep her safe, as she will do the same for him, and everyone that comes to touch her heart. She's graduated student from Cross academy Night Class. The School is now an openly She is the adopted daughter of Headmaster cross and the president of Night Class. She is usually seen with Nicholas except when she goes to meetings with the Hunters Association and the Senate when they need her present. She likes to spend time in a garden she found when she was a child. She now remember's her former life, and being with her little twin sister the day she died, and just how traumatic it was. Yuki goes back to the crypt she was open from because when yuki went to sleep she had her sister places in an underground level along side their biological parents whom died the same day. She and her younger brother, who now has more years of living than her are reunited. They bother are at their biological parents many times over. Appearance Casual; - She has a few traits in common with the Kuran family. She has wavy hair, although she has to use her powers to make it brown, she prefers to just let her hair go it's natural color, which is a pink hue. When she's a hunter, her hair turns completely black and her eyes turn blood red that they almost look like they're glowing and black marks appear on her cheeks and on her arms and she carries twin swords on her back, the headmasters sword on her left hip and her fathers sword on her right hip. She wears nice dresses if she's attending a meeting or a soiree. She wears nice shirts and skirts when she is at home and usually wears ballet flats or sometimes just goes barefoot. Hobbies She likes to read, sing, draw and spend time with her family and listen to her music and dance. She goes into town once and a while to see her friend Sayori and to gather materials for her crafts. She likes to make dresses and clothes for her friends and family. She loves to write stories. Weapons She uses Artemis Scythe, which she can transform into the Black Rose double edged scythe when in battle, her swords and her telekinesis powers by controlling Level E's with a single command and turn any vampire to ash with a single glance if they attack her. She can create blood whips like her cousin Senri. Personality She is a very shy and quiet girl, but she has inherited her mother's temper if she is insulted. She is very kind and acts mature for her young age but can be very stubborn at times. She loves her parents and older brother and older sister, but sometimes she tries to avoid them all. The only person she won't avoid is her current fiance. Powers and abilities Yuki is capable of telekinesis and wielding the Artemis Rod despite it being an anti-vampire weapon, as demonstrated during the Battle for Cross Academy. When she helped in the wounding of her uncle, Rido Kuran, to the point of collapse. She has the ability to manipulate Shadows and to use them during battle or if she is in danger. She can summon Wolves and Foxes to her side as her familiars and is able to seal her heart and soul into them and able to stay alive as long as they aren't destroyed. She can sense a enemy a mile away and can control them by having the Shadows trap them. Her ability is using the Shadow Coffin: It is used to trap an enemy and bind them so they can't move or use their powers until it crushes them. She is able to turn Artemis into a Double Edged Scythe with her wings spread. She also has the blood of a Vampire Hunter and is able to wield any and all hunter weapons and can take down a single enemy or a group of rogue vampires by doing the deadliest attack known to all purebloods. She is able to wield the Death Hunter Sword and the Kiss of Death Black Rose Scythe. Like all Pureblood vampires, Yuki has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all vampires, she can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks. Yuki's powers have been listed as immeasurable.However, she has stated that when her mind wanders, her powers become unstable as seen when she accidentally burns a hole in the wall in her bedroom at the academy, and also shatters a window. She is able to take flight using a pair of butterfly wings on her back. Like all vampires, she also has enhanced strength and super speed. Yuki has also in part of this life and her "last." She is able to wield Ice and Fire powers like Aidou and Akaktsuki except she is able to create a new power by combing the fire and ice elements. Relationships Kaname- He is her younger brother. He took her sister and left Yuki with Headmaster Cross. He is not someone she opens up to and doesn't talk to him very much since they went their separate ways after she had married her twin. He helped her when she was first awakened from her slumber and for that she is forever grateful to him. Antheia- Her other older sister. She knew a lot about her and looked up to her. Amber- loves her but rarely speaks to her most of the time and usually avoids her at all costs. Yuki has been protecting Amber ever since they were kids before their memories were sealed. Canaime- She was not able to see him much, as she was only a few years old when he was taken. She thought at first he was devoured by Kaname and Rido. Later as her memories and old abilites came back to her she remembered that he went into hiding Juuri and Haruka- Raised some-what separately from her siblings so Amber and Nicholas didn't find out who she really was until the time was right. Kaname already knew Yuki's true identity. Nicholas- Her adoptive brother and fiance. She found him in the underground crypt under the Kuran Mansion and awakened him after he was eaten by rido, to help in the regeneration of his progress sooner. He was in love with her the moment he saw her and always stayed by her side. They spent a lot of time together and eventually got married when they were seventeen and have three children. Forbidden Powers Shadow manipulation, White Rose: Scythe of Destruction, Resurrection of another pure-blood, Quotes ''Manga *''"Even if Kaname were to betray me, it would not matter. I am still grateful to him for bringing me to his family."'' *"...It's cold... White snow... What is "white"? What is "snow"? It is something that is not red. Something that is "red"... is what?"[5] *"I'm not the "Yuuki"... that Zero knows anymore. Because... the vampire Yuki completely devoured her." *''"have you ever wanted to end your life...?"'' *''"I want it ... I only want this man's blood."'' *''"If you don't devour what you desire, you'll be driven insane."'' *''"When I think of him I feel so much love and sadness ... is it a bad thing that the same feeling makes me want to latch onto his throat and devour his blood and even his life to taste his feelings in it?"'' *''"His neck ... his beautiful pale neck'' ... when I think of it, I want to tear into it with my fangs ... I want to bask deeply in the taste of his blood in that flowing crimson filled with his feelings melted into it ..." *"Hey, Zero; When you abandon yourself to the darkness, it's so freezing cold that you may not feel a thing. But if it were to melt, it'll start hurting. Even so, I believe, that someday we will be able to get out of this dark forest. And the day that we will warm our bodies under the sun will come. We have always...wandered around, looking for the exit of the deep, dark forest." *''"...You know, ever since the masquerade, it has been on my mind. If...You were not a hunter nor I a vampire''. If we met as totally normal human beings. How would we turn out to be...you know? Would I have thought, honestly, that 'You were so cool'? You wouldn't have had to stay back a year so you'd be a year ahead I guess but you'd definitely not get along with Kaname Onii-Sama. On the day before the Dance Festival, I would coincidentally find 'Zero-Sempai' who had gotten himself all bloody because of a fight and I bet, I will pass you a band-aid saying 'It's not good to fight,' and become angry...While mad at you I would take care of your wounds 'Zero-Sempai' would get taken care of obediently and then...I wonder what would happen after that...Or perhaps nothing will come out of that...The Human...17-year old Yuuki what would she have done?" *"This is our last journey together." Anime *"You can hate me along with the other vampires, But I won't let you give up on everything Zero! My little sister maybe a pure-blood, that doesn't change the love that exists betwen the two of you! I've watched it grow!"[7] *"She's not the "Yuuki"... that Zero knows because... the vampire Yuuki completely devoured her when she was brought back to being herself. Something I feel I still have yet to be brought into being, I can feel that much." *''"I want it ... I only want this man's blood."'' *''"If you don't devour what you desire, you'll be driven insane."'' *''"His neck ... his beautiful pale neck'' ... when I think of it, I want to tear into it with my fangs ... I want to bask deeply in the taste of his blood in that flowing crimson filled with his feelings melted into it ..." *''"I don't want this...I can't imagine a world where I can no longer hear your voice!"'' *''" I belong with Nicholas."'' *"Why...why did you protect me?" *"He has always wandered around, looking for the exit of the deep and dark forest." *"Now, I can finally see clearly...The path I'll be walking on." *"Kaname, you took Amber with you, but the question still remains, 'Why did you leave me in that field and let me be attacked by vampires? Why?!'" *"Onee-chan, Kaname only loves you and only you. I don't belong here. I'm only getting in the way of your happiness. I'll never bother you again, so don't bother to look for me, for the only thing you will find is a single butterfly in my place. This goodbye, Amber. Forever." *"Amber, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not actually your sister." m_01330977254284311.jpg|This is me and Nichoals attending the soiree a years after I was awakened download (21).jpg 5985135149239364.jpg download (23).jpg images (29).jpg download (20).jpg download (22).jpg download (18).jpg images (42).jpg 1526735149239364.png images (23).jpg download (15).jpg __little_kaname_and_yuuki___by_twingkly-d4meiwr edited.jpg 24.jpg 185px-1488465_189789847894071_1000610139_n edited.jpg 10441295_1430100910608482_2802411053603665689_n.jpg 814740909_1246460 edited.jpg vampire_knight_91_by_meronheddo-d60fi1d edited.jpg yuuki_kuran_by_yuukikuran02-d5zpavd edited.jpg __little_kaname_and_yuuki___by_twingkly-d4meiwr edited.jpg ' images (22).jpg images (23).jpg images (24).jpg images (25).jpg images (26).jpg images (27).jpg images (28).jpg images (029).jpg images (30).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg images (33).jpg images (34).jpg images (35).jpg images (36).jpg images (37).jpg images (39).jpg images (40).jpg images (042).jpg images (43).jpg images (45).jpg images (46).jpg images (51).jpg images (50).jpg images (52).jpg images (54).jpg images (55).jpg images (56).jpg images (57).jpg images (58).jpg images (59).jpg images (60).jpg images (61).jpg images (62).jpg images (72).jpg images (73).jpg images (74).jpg images (75).jpg images (76).jpg images (77).jpg|Aidou found the medicine to turn vampire's to humans. we can't give it to you because if we retrieve your heart from the furnace, it won't work. Instead, I'll turn you into a human, but when you wake up, you won't remember me or anything that happened. I'm doing this because I love you and I want us to be together. images (78).jpg|I love you more than anything in the world. you were the first thing I saw when I was born and my life and heart belong to you. images (79).jpg|I promise to never leave you and to always stay by your side images (80).jpg m_94400877254284311.jpg m_92423877254597711.jpg m_84400877254284311.gif ' ' m_72423877254597711.jpg m_64400877254284311.jpg m_62423877254597711.jpg m_51330977254284311.jpg m_8827257725482457.png 248px-Yuuki_and_nii.jpg 248px-YukiKaname2.jpg 248px-Vampire-knight-guilty-episode-8.jpg 248px-Vampire-knight-guilty-2362807ea6.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_13-318.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_13-317.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_12-014.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_12-009.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_12-008.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_08-219.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_08-218.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_08-216.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_08-214.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_08-213.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_08-207.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_08-206.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_08-205.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_08-204.jpg 248px-Vampire_Knight_Guilty_08-044.jpg 248px-User33744_pic41416_1246299841.png.jpg 248px-Screen_shot_2011-08-08_at_4.49.42_PM.png 248px-Screen_shot_2011-08-08_at_4.46.31_PM.png 248px-Screen_shot_2011-08-08_at_4.43.47_PM.png 248px-Screen_shot_2011-08-08_at_4.42.23_PM.png 248px-Screen_shot_2011-07-13_at_12.31.30_PM.png 248px-Screen_shot_2011-07-13_at_12.18.34_PM.png 248px-Kaname-san_and_yuuki.jpg 248px-Kaname-and-Yukki-kaname-kuran-30849805-1200-675.jpg 248px-Kaname-and-yukki-kaname-kuran-30355115-830-467.jpg 248px-Kaname-and-Yuki-vampire-knight-1425584-640-360.jpg 248px-Kaname_and_yuuki.jpg 248px-AnS-Vampire_Knight_Guilty-070300970.jpg 248px-80932.jpg 248px-26978.jpg 248px-22699.jpg M 82423877254597711.jpg M 84400877254284311.gif M 92423877254597711.jpg M 94400877254284311.jpg M 15400877254284311.jpg M 05400877254284311.jpg Images (88).jpg Images (87).jpg Images (80).jpg Images (79).jpg Images (78).jpg Images (77).jpg Images (76).jpg Images (75).jpg Images (74).jpg Images (73).jpg Images (72).jpg Images (5).jpg Images (4).jpg Images (3).jpg Images (2).jpg Images (59).jpg Images (58).jpg Images (57).jpg Images (56).jpg Images (55).jpg Images (54).jpg Images (52).jpg Images (50).jpg Images (51).jpg Images (46).jpg Images (45).jpg Images (43).jpg Images (042).jpg Images (40).jpg Images (39).jpg Images (37).jpg Images (36).jpg Images (35).jpg ' Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Pureblood Category:Princess Category:Sister Category:Mother Category:Demon Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Human Category:Lover Category:Teenager Category:Shadow user Category:Friend Category:Niece Category:Aunt Category:Fiance Category:Goddess Vessel Category:Wife Category:Grandmother Category:Granddaughter Category:Godmother Category:Shadow Demon Category:Fighter